


What's In A Name

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If only she had never met Brian O’Connor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's In A Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for challenge #002 -- _If Only_ at [drabble365days](http://community.livejournal.com/drabble365days/profile)

If only she had never met Brian O’Connor.

Of course, that wasn’t the name he was using when he wound up betraying her brother. That was the name she knew him by now. That was the name she would now force herself to use because it was his name. It hurt too much to think of him otherwise.

Logically, Mia knew it wasn’t fair to hold Brian responsible for everything that had happened. However, she really wasn’t feeling like being very fair towards him. In fact, she knew that she should be thankful that Brian was so determined to save Dom’s life.

She would be thankful, if she didn’t know that he was planning on taking her brother to prison after he saved his life. That knowledge alone helped her keep a hold of the anger she was feeling. The heartbreak would come later.

If only she had never fallen in love with Brian O’Connor.

Then this betrayal wouldn’t be hurting her so damned much.


End file.
